


Prickly

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Cacti [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Lee hopes a new hobby will help him understand his Suna allies better





	Prickly

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the wonderful egregiousderp. We Stan a legend.

The table is bare except for the small, unassuming terracotta pot set in the middle of it.

 

Lee nudges it slightly to the left so it rests at the perfect centre.

 

Inside rests a young cactus. It’s bright green and it’s skin is waxy looking but Lee has been assured it is real.

 

He carefully watered it earlier. The poor thing was used to such dry climates but Lee had made it his mission to ensure it was treated better in his home.

 

After all, if he wanted to be familiar with prickly things from the desert, this seemed like a good place to start.


End file.
